Dudas
by Moira Tsukimine
Summary: Sakura está comprometida en matrimonio pero conocerá a alguien que la hará dudar sobre este gran paso... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Abandonará todo lo que ha construido durante este tiempo con su novio o seguirá adelante con su boda? ¡Nuevo! Cap. 7
1. El Novato

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, todos son autoría de Kishimoto y yo los tomo prestados para adaptar algo que se me ocurrió.**

**Como se darán cuenta, los roles han cambiado en este fanfic a como generalmente se toman; Naruto es el irresistible y Sasuke el segundón pero es que quise ceñirme lo más posible a sus personalidades y por eso la protagonista es Sakura (aunque no sea mi kunoichi preferida), no siendo más, que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**El novato**

_Caminaba como todos los días hacia su trabajo, sabiendo que ese día iba a ser un poco diferente a los demás… La cantidad de trabajo había aumentado considerablemente y, por esa razón, sus jefes se habían visto obligados a contratar nuevo personal; lo que ella no sabía es que su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente a partir de ese momento…_

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 25 años y actualmente soy la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke… Si, lo sé, muchos se preguntarán cómo es posible que una persona tan espontánea y alegre como yo esté a puertas de casarse con alguien tan diferente a mí, alguien inexpresivo, agorafóbico, antisocial, frío, horriblemente celoso, posesivo y demás; fácil, hemos sido novios por más de 5 años (de hecho es el único novio que he tenido), él es una persona supremamente inteligente a la cual admiro y quiero mucho, me ha apoyado en muchos momentos difíciles y gracias a él mi vida es mejor ahora, aunque a veces desearía que fuera un poco diferente… Más romántico, tierno, agradable; que supiera reírse conmigo, que no intentara golpear a mis amigos, que fuera decente con mi familia, en fin…

Al llegar a la oficina escuché un gran revuelo, todas mis compañeras estaban en un rincón cuchicheando y con los ojos fijos en el otro extremo del lugar; extrañada me acerqué a ellas y les pregunté la razón de semejante alboroto…

-¿Es que no tienes ojos Sakura?- me dijo Matsuri –Los recién llegados están como quieren-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Pues los novatos, especialmente esos tres- y siguiendo la dirección a la que apuntaba su dedo me encontré con una visión maravillosa… Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonreía encantadoramente mientras conversaba con un grupo de personas que no reconocía, el grupo de los novatos.

Me sonrojé inevitablemente y bajé la vista intentando que no se me notara el asombro y el repentino interés que me había generado aquel rubio… -¿Cierto que el pelirrojo es absolutamente espectacular?- me susurró Matsuri nuevamente, a lo cual torpemente asentí, ni siquiera lo había notado por andar viendo al rubio.

-Bueno muchachos- dijo Kakashi, mi jefe, mientras todos nos quedábamos en silencio y le observábamos –estos son sus nuevos compañeros, por favor preséntense muchachos- y le dio la palabra al pelirrojo

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, mucho gusto- pronunció con calma el pelirrojo mientras Matsuri soltaba un sonoro suspiro a mi lado

-Yo soy Root Sai, encantado- habló un pelinegro mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa, lo que hizo que mis compañeras soltaran una risita nerviosa

-Taka Karin es mi nombre, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la chica del equipo a lo cual mis compañeros asintieron más que felices

-Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio mientras miraba hacia mi ubicación… Ehhh, ¿está mirando hacia MI puesto? No pude evitar avergonzarme sobremanera y tuve que girar la mirada mientras él sonreía.

Dios mío… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento perturbada por alguien que apenas conozco?

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Sé que lo que escribo es un poco corto pero aun tengo que adaptarme (en Word son dos páginas!). Espero que les haya gustado la historia y me lo hagan saber con un review, y si no pues también les acepto un review diciéndomelo (:**

**P.D: ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo hago la rayita divisoria? Soy un total fraude ):**

**Un review no te empobrece pero a mí me hace muy feliz… ¿Me regalarías uno?**


	2. ¿Me conoces?

**¡Hola de nuevo! A un día de haber iniciado con este fic (del cual sólo la historia me pertenece, ya que los personajes son de Kishimoto y secuaces) vuelvo con una actualización agradeciendo especialmente a:**

**Ossalia: Qué gusto que te parezca interesante la historia… Con respecto a la dichosa rayita, en mi hoja de Word aparece pero al subirla a FF desaparece! ):**

**Chiharu Natsumi: ¡Gracias! Qué lindo que te parezca lindo :b**

**Ahora si, a leer se dijo!**

**P.D: Es una historia Sasu/Saku/Naru…**

-Blablabla- = conversación

**-Blablabla- **= pensamiento

_Blablabla _= narración externa o palabra importante

* * *

**¿Me conoces? (Ino)**

Poco a poco todos y cada uno de los novatos habían ido presentándose pero mi atención se había acabado cuando escuché el nombre del rubio… Seguía en mis ensoñaciones hasta que mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos colocando su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro…

-Te veo muy concentrada Sakura- me sonrió mientras yo me ponía más roja que un tomate

-No… digo sí jefe, usted sabe, hay mucho por planear- respondí esperando que me creyera tamaña mentira

-Por supuesto Sakura, sé que eres una persona muy responsable- dijo sonriendo divertido mientras me dejaba con la duda de si lo decía en serio o en broma

Ya todo el mundo había empezado a hablar con los recién contratados pero yo, a pesar de aparentar ser muy descomplicada y tranquila, era supremamente tímida, casi al punto de parecer orgullosa o despótica, por esa razón me encontraba alejada de todos los demás intentando concentrarme en unos documentos que tenía en la mano cuando sentí un sonido detrás mío… Giré mi rostro para ver de qué se trataba y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver al precioso rubio sonriéndome!

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-

-Me… ¿me conoces?- Tartamudeé yo sin poder creer que supiera mi nombre

-¡Por supuesto! Te vi muchas veces en la oficina de Yamato-

-¿En serio? Yo no recuerdo haberte visto nunca- respondí mientras pensaba para mis adentros -**ten por seguro recordaría a alguien tan atractivo-**

-En serio… Siempre te la pasabas en los computadores viendo páginas llenas de muñequitos-

**-¡TRÁGAME TIERRA!-** Pensé sonrojada… Eran bien conocidas por mis compañeros de trabajo y mis amigos mis tendencias otaku, pero que un hombre tan bello me recordara por eso era para sentirme más que avergonzada –jejeje, puede que tengas razón-

Matsuri miraba con física hambre al pelirrojo con cara de chico malo, aunque por lo visto no era la única, incluso la impasible Shion se veía bastante interesada en él… Hasta que llegó mi amiga Ino.

Definitivamente, entre todas las chicas que laborábamos allí Ino era, por bastante, la más espectacular… Era hermosa, alta, muy proporcionada y además tenía un no se qué que traía a más de uno de mis compañeros loquito por ella (inclusive el señor Kakashi no perdía oportunidad para lanzarle alguno que otro comentario fuera de tono aunque, por extraño que parezca, hacía lo mismo conmigo a pesar de estar casado ¬¬) y los novatos no fueron la excepción… Sai se quedó mirándola fijamente, el impasible Gaara le obsequió su atención y Naruto, después de regalarme una hermosa sonrisa, se alejó de mí para acercarse a ella…

-Maldita afortunada- masculló Matsuri con desdén en mi oído, -como siempre ella se roba todas las miradas-. Yo asentí mentalmente regañándome por sentir un ligero toque de envidia hacia mi bella amiga… A veces quisiera ser tan popular como ella y no ser reconocida por mi falta de garbo (era BASTANTE plana y nada alta, además de lo suficientemente acomplejada como para no colocarme algo diferente a pantalones jean y camisetas o blusas nada "atrevidas", y ni pensar en maquillarme! En resumen, una persona totalmente carente de "feminidad")

**-Así que Naruto también prefiere (obviamente) a las chicas como Ino… Supongo que hacen buena pareja- **y con un pequeño dolor en el pecho volví a bajar mi mirada hacia los documentos que tenía en mis manos para continuar con mi trabajo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vemos un poco más la realidad de Sakura, una chica insegura de su belleza (aunque su jefe no opine lo mismo ¬¬), con algunos varios complejos y un poco –muy- otaku, lo cual la hace visceralmente opuesta a su amiga Ino, la popular del grupo… ¿Será que estas dos amigas entrarán en discusión por el rubio? ¿Ino se interesará en él? ¿Cuándo aparecerá Sasuke? ¿Dejará Sakura de ser Otaku? Entérense de esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos de "Dudas" a esta misma hora y por este mismo canal d:**

**Un review no te empobrece pero a mí me hace muy feliz… ¿Me regalarías uno?**


	3. Lunares

**Hola hola! Otra vez yo (ya parezco visita inoportuna, si hasta me la paso acá) trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de "Dudas" pero antes unos avisos y agradecimientos:**

**Naruto & Friends = Kishimoto, Historia = Moira**

**Flower of Night: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste y de hecho el problema es que no lo estoy dejando descansar (escribo escribo escribo)**

**Akkonet: Gracias por tu valiosísima colaboración… Primero me habrían salido telarañas que descubrir el truco (lo intenté en My Stories y como no hacia lo que necesitaba, pensé que así se quedaba :b). Por cierto, si soy chica así que no hay problema ;)**

**Ahora sí, después de que todo haya sido dicho, a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Lunares**

_Habían pasado ya varios días desde que nuevos compañeros se habían sumado a su grupo de trabajo y la pelirrosa ya se había acostumbrado a ver como el rubio compartía más tiempo con su amiga aunque, curiosamente, quien más se había acercado a Ino era Sai, a tal punto que inclusive hacían algunos trabajos juntos._

-Muchachos, el día de mañana tenemos una reunión para oficializar la contratación de todos y además para premiar los que obtuvieron los mejores resultados en las pruebas que se realizaron para dar los puestos así que los espero mañana a las 10 en el salón piramidal- dijo Kakashi de manera tranquila ante lo cual se me acercó Ino con los ojos brillantes…

-¡Sakura! ¿Oíste eso? Mañana debemos irnos bien guapas- me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo con picardía -¿Qué color de vestido deberíamos usar?-

-Ino… ¿Crees que sea REALMENTE necesario?- Temía esa mirada entusiasta en mi amiga, la cual era una obsesa por la moda y quería arrastrarme por el mismo camino… Curiosamente y sin proponérnoslo, los últimos días habíamos estado asistiendo con ropa del mismo color y, aunque al principio había sido un poco incómodo, ahora resultaba hasta divertido

-¡POR SUPUESTO! No todos los días hacen una premiación, además hay que celebrar que por fin vamos a salir de estas cuatro paredes… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos vestidas de rojo?-

-No tengo ropa de ese color- intenté decirle pero antes de que lo lograra se dijo a sí misma -mejor no, ese vestido es MUY corto… Sakura, mañana debes venir con un vestido negro-

-¿Y yo porqué?- dije mientras pensaba **–Dios mío, si así causa revuelo, qué podríamos esperar si viniera en minivestido ROJO!-**

-No me lleves la contraria Sakura, sé que tienes un vestido negro y más te vale que te lo pongas mañana- me miró con fuego en los ojos ante lo cual no pude más que asentir…

-Sakura hija, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?- me dijo mi madre al escucharme abrir la puerta del apartamento en el cual vivíamos

-Bien mami, es sólo que mañana hay una actividad diferente y la loca de Ino quiere obligarme a ponerme el vestido negro…-

-¡MARAVILLOSO! Voy ya mismo a buscarlo- y salió corriendo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. ¿Les he dicho que mi madre AÑORA que me vista como "señorita" según ella? Le encantan los vestidos, las faldas, los zapatos de tacón alto, las blusas de tiras y cualquier cosa que me haría morir de la vergüenza... En fin, tendré que esperar a ver qué sucede mañana, afortunadamente el dichoso vestido es algo largo y el hecho de ir con Ino me contagia un poco de su avasalladora seguridad,… ¡Cuánto la admiro!

Llegó el gran y vergonzoso día y me sentía ridícula con un vestido casi de gala en plena mañana **–maldita Ino y maldito jefe, estoy haciendo el ridículo por su culpa!- **mascullé al darme cuenta cómo toda la gente me miraba, en especial mis compañeros de trabajo… Ino no había llegado y yo era la única mujer vestida tan "pomposamente" y, para completar mi hazaña, se me había ocurrido aplicarme un poco de brillo labial y ese sólo hecho estaba causando un revuelo insospechado; afortunadamente llegó Ino en ese momento con un vestido más arriba de la rodilla y con escote en V que alejó los murmullos de mí hasta que llegó la imprudente de Shizune y dijo algo que no supe si interpretar como un halago o como un comentario despreciativo…

-¡Sakura!- me habló con los ojos abiertos del asombro, para después dirigirse a los demás –quién iba a creer que debajo había una MUJER tan linda- lo cual levantó uno que otro murmullo; ella si que no conocía el significado de la palabra TACTO.

**-Debajo de qué… ¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo?- **gritaba mi inner furibunda mientras yo intentaba calmarme; todo iba bien hasta que me cruzé de nuevo con la mirada divertida de Naruto, el cual se acercó tranquilamente

-Qué gran cantidad de lunares tienes, Sakura- pronunció mientras yo, en toda mi inocencia (con tintes de ignorancia) bajaba la mirada para observar mis brazos

-Si, tengo bastantes, pero poseo otros muy curiosos, inclusive uno que parece un piercing junto al ombligo-

-Espero que un día me dejes contarlos TODOS- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y se alejó de mi lado con Karin y Hinata, a la cual estaba molestando con sus bromas pesadas mientras yo me quedaba de piedra… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso escuché mal o sencillamente lo dijo de una manera muy inocente? Aunque francamente a mí me sonó a propuesta indecente.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Será que Naruto es un pervertido? ¿Sakura una malpensada? ¿Shizune una odiosa o sólo una mujer sin TACTO? ¿Cuándo aparecerá POR FIN Sasuke? ¿Dejaré de poner comentarios tontos? ¿Lograré algún día poner la rayita divisoria? ¿Dejaré de ser una obsesa actualizadora de este fic? ¿Obtendré más reviews? (La última pregunta sólo la pueden responder ustedes :b)… Todo esto y más en la próxima actualización de "Dudas"!**

**Un review no te empobrece pero a mí me hace muy feliz… ¿Me regalarías uno?**


	4. Por Defecto

**Oh lala! Por fin el tan esperado capítulo en el que vemos a Sasuke… ¿No se han preguntado cómo un témpano de hielo y una florecita rosadita pudieron llegar a ser novios? Si quieren saber la respuesta no pueden perderse este capítulo de "Dudas" llamado "Por Defecto". **

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_Blablabla: _Narrador

**-Blablabla-**: Inner Sakura o pensamiento

-Blablabla-: Conversación

**Blablabla**: Palabra clave

**Flashback **Blablabla** End Flashback**: Recuerdo

**_Blablabla Kishimoto blablabla Moira_**

* * *

**Por Defecto**

_Se encontraba arreglando su cuarto. Después de todas las locuras acaecidas en la semana (las cuales llevaban por primer nombre "Naruto") por fin había llegado su preciado domingo, y dado que su habitación estaba hecha un asco, decidió dedicarle un poco de su precioso tiempo a intentar (sólo intentar) darle algo de orden a ese caótico espacio._

_Rebrujando entre las cosas encontró una caja, aquella caja que hacía más de un año le había regalado Sasuke (claro, después de haberlo chantajeado emocionalmente con ojitos de perro hambriento y puchero a la enésima potencia durante más de una hora). Con una sonrisa en los labios se sentó y la acarició con cariño… Entre sus manos estaba su cofre del tesoro, aquel que guardaba los pocos y casi nulos intentos del Uchiha por ser __**tierno**__, palabra que era un antónimo de Sasuke y por lo cual era imposible unirlas en la misma frase. Deshizo los lazos que la protegían de las miradas curiosas y la abrió… Ante ella se encontraban 7 papeles, siete papeles que reflejaban los años que llevaban juntos (casi un papel por año) entre los cuales habían cuentos, poemas y escritos sencillos en los cuales __**su novio**__ intentaba, con poco éxito literario pero con mucho éxito en su corazón, hacerle saber cuánto la amaba…_

**Flashback**

-Eres un demente Deidara- dije entre risas. Deidara era un loco con ínfulas nazi, amigo de Madara. **–Loco pero divertido-** pensé mientras bajaba imágenes de Sailor Moon y canciones de Escaflowne sin ningún reparo de estar en un aula de sistemas de mi facultad universitaria. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era una mini otaku en potencia y francamente le interesaban más las imágenes que tenía en frente que los comentarios sangrones y molestos de quienes me rodeaban, después de todo SIEMPRE había comentarios molestos dirigidos a mi, independientemente de la actividad que estuviera realizando.

-Sakura, ¿te he contado que conozco a un muchacho que tiene un montón de esas películas que te gustan?-

-¿En serio?-, retirando mi mirada de la pantalla del computador la fijé con interés en un sonriente Deidara.

-En serio… Ese "man" (mi amigo no se caracterizaba por su buen manejo del vocabulario excepto para decir tonterías) tiene de todo, hasta películas porno de muñequitos… Tú y él harían la pareja perfecta-

-Jajajaja, entonces tienes que presentármelo un día de estos- respondí sonriente… Deidara no sabía que hacía algún tiempo mi corazón había sido destrozado por un imbécil al cual adoraba con locura y al que no había podido olvidar; no me parecía posible que una persona, de la noche a la mañana, pudiera cambiar ese tortuoso sentimiento que me acompañaba día y noche…

_Un par de días después…_

-Deidara, para qué me necesitas- grité desde la puesta del aula. Me extrañaba sobremanera que mi loco amigo me hubiera llamado, él no era de esos.

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a Uchiha Sasuke, de quien ya te había hablado- dijo sonriente mientras un pelinegro sentado junto a él volteaba a verme… **-¡AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA!-** pensó mi inner entre gritos… Definitivamente ese muchacho era totalmente mi tipo: alto, tal como me gustaban, de complexión delgada y de rostro hermoso.

-Sasuke, ella es Haruno Sakura, tiene los mismos gustos que tú así que espero que se lleven bien- sonrió mientras veía mis ojos desencajados por la impresión, ante lo cual no pude más que sonrojarme…

-Hmph- fue toda su respuesta. **–¡HMPH FUE TODA SU RESPUESTA! NI SIQUIERA NOS CONOCE Y EL MUY… MUY YA NOS IGNORA!-**

-Discúlpalo Sakura, él es un hombre de "pocas palabras"- reía Deidara mientras palmeaba sonoramente su espalda, ante lo cual el implicado sólo volteó a verlo con mirada asesina.

A partir de ese día me había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a "aprovecharme" de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo iba a ver y él me prestaba diversas películas, eso sí, sin dirigirme la palabra; lo máximo que recibía de él era un "saludo de ceja Sasuke-kun marca registrada" mientras yo reía, me asustaba o lloraba sonoramente viendo el anime del día.

Nuestra relación iba mejorando (o eso quería creer yo), después de una cuantas semanas empezó a dirigirme la palabra, cosa que sus amigos veían con la boca abierta, e inclusive un día me ofreció prestarme un manga… ¡UN MANGA! Era la primera vez que tenía uno de esos tesoros tan cerca de mí, y con manos temblorosas y en pose ceremonial lo recibí sin saber cómo agradecerle tamaña deferencia… Más tiempo juntos, palabras intercambiadas, frases intercambiadas, diálogos intercambiados (por fin hablaba aunque prácticamente no se lo escuchaba), un dulce en San Valentín y llegó el día de uno de los exámenes más duros de toda mi carrera. Después de 3 horas de sufrimiento salí con el cerebro y el corazón estrujado para encontrarlo esperándome fuera del salón.

-¿Quieres pastel?-

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste?- pregunté. Estaba hambrienta y el dulce me encantaba, así que podría matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

-Una fiesta de cumpleaños y un pastel que nunca se utilizó-

-Hmph- lo imité. Me quedó viendo entre serio y molesto y, sin poder evitarlo solté la carcajada -¡Claro que quiero! Eso es para que te des cuenta lo incómodo que es mantener una "conversación" a punta de Hmph-

-Hmph- se limitó a responder y, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera, se dirigió al parque más próximo.

Después de haber acabado con las dulces provisiones y escuchar a unos chalados intentando tocar canciones de Metallica en sus guitarras (pobres ilusos), interrumpió mi interesante labor: buscar harinitas de pastel, capturarlas con los dedos y luego comérmelas (me encanta el pastel, sobretodo después de un exámen).

-¿Tengo que decirle algo a mis padres?- preguntó serio.

-¿Ein?- lo miré extrañada. -¿Algo sobre qué?-

-Sobre nosotros…-

Momento… Repentinamente las migajas de pastel habían perdido toda mi atención… ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Está hablando de "nosotros"? -¿Nosotros qué? Francamente no entiendo tu pregunta-

-Pues sobre nuestra relación- susurró visiblemente molesto.

Ahora sí me estoy volviendo loca, ¿de cuándo acá yo tenía una "relación" con Sasuke Uchiha? (La amistad y mi estado de "rémora otaku" no cuentan). -¿cuál relación? Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación-

-¿Y ya no éramos novios?- me soltó de golpe en un grito.

-¿Perdón?- respondí totalmente sonrojada –¡tú nunca me has pedido que seamos novios!-

-¿Y eso no es por defecto?-. Esto es el colmo, su inocencia o falta de sentido común me asombran… O todas caen como hojas a sus pies o jamás, JAMÁS ha tenido una novia. **–Y será que tú has tenido muchos… Pero respóndele que sabes que estás que te mueres de la dicha porque semejante bombón esté interesado en ti-**. Maldita Inner tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil al Uchiha…

-Pues no, y si no me lo pides no somos nada- me paré digna y empecé a alejarme.

-Espera- espetó molesto, -te acompaño a tu casa.

Wow, esto está mucho mejor… Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo que hace un par de meses ni me hablaba, se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarme a casa, por fin algo bueno ocurre este día, para variar.

Después de cuarenta minutos del más puro sufrimiento y un silencio tan denso que podía cortarse con la hoja de una espada, Sasuke tomó la palabra…

-Sakura… Yo había conocido a muchas mujeres antes y ya me había resignado a estar solo hasta que te conocí-. **-¡Me muero, me muero!-.**

-Nunca había conocido a una persona como tú y me gustaría que estuviéramos siempre jun…-, ya no aguantaba más, e interrumpiéndolo le estampé mis labios sobre los suyos, -cállate, acepto-. Él pareció aliviado, y torpemente me abrazó.

**End Flashback**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese incidente? Habían tenido que superar un sinnúmero de problemas y habían aprendido a descubrir las pequeñas virtudes y defectos del otro, y aunque no podía decir que su relación había sido perfecta si era consciente de que aun sentía un calorcito Agradable en el pecho cuando pensaba en él (siempre y cuando no se acordara de sus innumerables defectos, como su "patanería" y falta de ternura). Sabía que había ciertas actitudes que eran, para él, un a negación de lo que era su ser, como los detalles y las cosas tiernas, y por eso esa caja entre sus manos era tan especial; en ella se condensaban los intentos desesperados de él por demostrar algo que, aunque sabían que estaba allí presente, nunca jamás salía a la superficie de hielo y mármol que era la fachada de Sasuke Uchiha… Guardando su pequeño cofre de tesoros con una sonrisa y diminutas lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos, se dispuso a separar su mente del rubio y llamar a _su novio_.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a Akkonet ya puedo poner la rayita (como habrán podido observar). Espero que les esté gustando el fic, sino háganme saber cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengan mediante un gratificante review… No sean malitas, ¿si?**

**P.D: Esta... cosa no me dejó centrar los comentarios (lo intenté por lo menos 4 veces y no lo logré grrr) así que, de antemano ofrezco disculpas por el aspecto.**

**Un review no te empobrece pero a mí me hace muy feliz… ¿Me regalarías uno?**


	5. Viaje

**¡Resucité! Casi no vuelvo pero la gente que me rodea piensa que mes días son de 200 horas o algo por el estilo; no tengo ni un descanso y en vez de disminuir mis deberes, éstos sólo continúan aumentando…**

**Sé que no hay palabras para excusarme ante las personas (pocas pero DEMASIADO valiosas) que siguen esta historia, aun así les he de decir que la musa (que parece haberse mudado con otra persona) me abandonó sin dejarme nadita de inspiración lo cual, sumado a la gran cantidad de ocupaciones que he tenido, me han alejado de la escritura (mi blog ya tiene telarañas).**

**Por respeto, agradecimiento y gran aprecio a ustedes, he decidido hacer este capítulo intentando que resulte lo mejor posible aunque no pueda garantizarlo. Sin más por decir hasta ahora (los agradecimientos van abajo) los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**

**P.D: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen, sino no permitiría que hicieran TANTOS y TAN MALOS capítulos de relleno en el anime; la historia si me pertenece (aunque parece que mi musa degenerada se llevó los originales de mi inspiración).**

* * *

**Viaje**

Sakura bostezaba, muerta del sueño y con un gran dolor de cabeza encima, mientras se dirigía con sus pesadas maletas al punto designado donde ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros. Ya había iniciado la etapa de viaje en el trabajo y ese día en especial habían quedado de encontrarse a las 3 de la mañana para viajar.

Al verla llegar casi sepultada por el peso de sus propias maletas, Naruto se acercó a ayudarla con una gran sonrisa lo cual provocó una leve turbación en ella.

-No puedo creerlo- bramó visiblemente molesto Neji, -¿Cómo es posible que no encontremos tan siquiera un vehículo que nos transporte?-

Por lo visto las cosas no iniciaban muy bien para nen ese viaje; había que viajar hasta unas poblaciones (algunas más lejanas que otras) y realizar trabajo de campo con personal seleccionado; se habían contraído compromisos y, siendo las 3 de la mañana, no habían podido encontrar ni un sólo carro que los llevara (o por lo menos acercara) hacia su destino, el cuál se encontraba a mínimo seis horas de camino.

-Cálmate Neji- dijo Tenten con suavidad, -¿Porqué no llamas a Juugo y le preguntas si puede llevarnos?-

-Ya lo hice y me dijo que su carro estaba en reparación… Todo se confabula contra nosotros- murmuró.

-¿Y si les preguntamos hasta dónde nos pueden llevar? Es posible que, estando en otro lugar, encontremos en qué irnos-

-Kiba, esa es una excelente idea-

-Gracias Tenten, entonces dividámonos y preguntemos a los diferentes conductores que veamos-

Después de unos minutos, Naruto exclamó animado –éste hombre me dice que nos puede acercar hasta el cruce, que queda como a unas cuatro horas de camino, y dice que allí es más probable conseguir transporte hasta la capital porque muchos transportistas informales hacen recorridos.

-No nos queda otra opción, tenemos que salir ya mismo o no llegaremos ni cerca de la hora de encuentro- dijo Neji y, tomando su maleta se subió al transporte siendo seguido por mis compañeros.

-Pero yo me mareo al viajar, necesito tomar aire- dijo Sakura viendo que todos los puestos con ventilación habían sido tomados.

-Siéntate junto a la ventana, yo me diento en el medio- le respondió Naruto al percatarse de que ninguno de sus demás compañeros parecía interesado en el estado de salud de la pelirrosa.

-Gracias- murmuró Sakura sonrojada, definitivamente Naruto podía ser muy especial y caballeroso si se lo proponía… Ella sabía que el puesto de la mitad era muy incómodo, especialmente para alguien de la altura de Naruto, pero también sabía que no se encontraba muy bien; a pesar de ser casi las tres y media de la mañana se sentía sofocada por el calor y su dolor de cabeza no hacía más que empeorar ante la perspectiva de iniciar un nuevo viaje.

Al cabo de un rato, y sintiendo que ya no podía más con su dolor de cabeza, Sakura se aventuró a recostarse sobre el hombro de Naruto, el cual no se inmutó, para intentar dormir… En medio de su estado de letargo escuchó (o creyó escuchar) cómo Kiba decía –a Naruto debe gustarle mucho Sakura para haberle cedido el puesto e ir tan incómodo como va- y, con un pequeño brinco en su pecho, cedió a su dolor y cayó inconsciente(**1**).

Después de cambiar de transporte tres veces, lograron llegar a la capital faltando 10 minutos para la reunión. Aunque agotados, mal dormidos y muy adoloridos por los problemas del viaje (sus transportes no fueron los mejores), llegaron al hotel, dejaron sus pertenencias, se lavaron los dientes y se fueron a encontrarse con los directivos de ese lugar.

* * *

(**1**) Escribí inconsciente porque en realidad no estaba dormida, es como un estado de vigilia en el que entras cuando estás muy cansado/a y/o adolorido/a (espero que me entiendan).

**Ack! No me gustó como quedó este capítulo, parece un pésimo relleno…**

**Ofrezco disculpas por eso y espero me puedan entender, no tengo inspiración y estoy robándole tiempo a cosas que tengo que entregar hoy.**

**Ahora si van los agradecimientos:**

**Setsuna17: Gracias por leer mi fic, por comentarios como el tuyo es que no me rindo haciéndole cacería a mi musa y la inspiración que se llevó con ella.**

**Zerezo-kittzz: ¡Gracias! Me siento halagada de que te guste mi historia. En realidad no sé si este capítulo aclare tus dudas, en caso de que no sea así siéntete libre de preguntarme que, siempre y cuando no desvele demasiado de la historia, no tendré inconveniente en aclarártelas. Por cierto, gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas **

**Yoss: Me alegra que te guste, intentaré no volver a abandonarla por tanto tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas **

**Akonnet: Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho y me hacen querer seguirme esforzando.**

**Delta3.3: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas **

**Chiharu Natsumi: Gracias por agregarme a mí y a mi historia a tus favoritas **

**Strikis: Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas **

_¡Has tu buena acción del día, regálame un review!_


	6. Su Novia

**Su novia**

-¡Naruto, ya te dije que no puedo! ¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú y vamos a karaoke?-

-No seas floja Sakura, son las mismas 6 horas de viaje si tu vienes que si yo voy… Además acá está el mar, la arena, los bikinis… Definitivamente es mejor que vengas-

-Eres un pervertido… Tienes razón en lo del mar y la arena (los bikinis me tienen sin cuidado para serte franca) pero olvidas un detalle: acá, en la capital, tienes hotel y alimentación gratis mientras que donde tú estás tendría que pagar de todo y, por ser playa, es más costoso-

-Lo del hospedaje es fácil de solucionar, duermes conmigo-

-¡PERVERTIDO!- ya podía imaginarme la cara de maldad que tenía el degenerado de Naruto en esos momentos, definitivamente le encantaba hacerme enfadar.

-Jajajaja, eres tan… ¿Inocente? Mejor dejamos hasta allí porque se me acaban los minutos, hablamos después- y sin más colgó.

**-Maldito Naruto, ¿cómo se atreve a poner en duda nuestra inocencia? Aunque… Playa… Sol… Naruto… Mmmm, qué buena combinación-**, resultado: mi Inner ahogándose en un charco de su propia saliva y yo sonrojada por esos pensamientos. Definitivamente era mejor alejar las tentaciones y por eso, aunque la idea fuera genial, no iba a dejarme convencer por Naruto, que ya llevaba muchos fines de semana insistiéndome en que fuera a verle.

_Desde que habían emprendido sus respectivos viajes su relación iba haciéndose más profunda, de hecho Sakura podía decir que ya eran amigos (o eso esperaba ella). Naruto la llamaba con relativa frecuencia (aunque generalmente a preguntarle sobre dudas que le surgían) y charlaba con ella por el chat, actividades que no realizaba con sus demás compañeros, ni siquiera con sus jefes. Esos pequeños pero significativos detalles hacían que su estima por él creciera, lo cual era un inconveniente ya que, aunque Sakura quisiera negarlo, era más que cierto que se sentía fuertemente atraída por el "rubio pervertido", como ella lo llamaba._

-Debes estar bromeando Shizune-

-Claro que no Sakura, te he dicho que tú, Kiba, Suigetsu y Lee deben ir a apoyar a Naruto; Matsuri y Gaara ya se encuentran allá-

-Pe… pero…-

-No hay pero que valga Sakura, alista tus cosas que debes viajar lo más pronto posible-

**-¡No puede ser! Playa… Sol… Naruto… ¡Allá vamos!-** Mientras mi Inner bailaba una danza frenética, yo no sabía si sentirme feliz o preocupada. –Es una orden… Ya no depende de mí así que será disfrutar el "paseo-trabajo"…-

**-Ay por Dios, me duelen lugares que, hasta hoy, no sabía que existían- **nos quejábamos mi Inner y yo al tiempo, y es que eso de viajar primero 6 horas hasta la oficina por insumos y después 13 horas hasta mi destino por carretera espantosa era más de lo que una simple Sakura como yo podía soportar sin quejarse. Rodeada de papelería, equipos electrónicos y ropa, escasamente se veía algún mechón rosa sobresaliendo entre tanto caos pero, aun así, me las arreglé para llegar al hotel.

Cuando descargué todo mi equipaje frente al hotel, en un grupo de personas vi una cabellera rubia levantarse e ir a mi encuentro.

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje?- me preguntó Naruto echándose el maletín más grande y la caja de insumos al hombro.

-Ay, no creo que quede algún lugar de mi cuerpo que no esté adolorido- respondí tomando el maletín más pequeño (que pesaba un montón también) y la carpeta.

Al acercarnos al grupo de personas, una chica se levantó mirándome con enfado y se pegó como lapa al hombro de Naruto.

-Sakura, te presento a Hanabi-

-Mucho gusto- dije aunque no entendía por qué esa chica me miraba como si fuera su peor enemiga.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hanabi, la novia de Naruto- me respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.


	7. Playa, sol y celos

**Playa, sol y celos**

No puedo negar que me dolió, aunque sólo un poquitín pero no por eso dejó de doler… Naruto se la pasaba coqueteándome descaradamente y haciendo insinuaciones no muy correctas pero no había sido capaz de decirme que tenía una novia… Ok, yo también tengo novio pero yo no le coqueteo al "rubio pervertido".

-Vamos que los demás también están esperándote- dijo, y empezó a caminar.

Al llegar a la agrupación de gente, supe qué era lo que los tenía tan unidos… COMIDA. Impresionantes platos con tal cantidad sobre ellos como para alimentar dos Sakura y dejar sobrando a lo que yo, después de ver semejantes cumbres alimenticias, lo único que quise fue huir de allí.

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Quieres comer?- casi gritó Kiba alegre pero sin dejar de mordisquear su pollo.

-Bien Kiba, un poco agotador pero bien- suspiré y después añadí: -pero no quisiera comer alimentos tan pesados a esta hora porque tengo el estómago un poco sensible después de tanto tiempo viajando… ¿No tendrán algo "más" liviano, como una ensalada o algo así?-

-Ven, te mostraré un lugar donde venden unas deliciosas ensaladas de fruta- dijo Naruto mientras me sonreía con ese gesto TAN… suyo.

-Huy, eso me vendría de maravilla- intentaba contestar cuando de nuevo sentí un instinto asesino dirigido hacia mí y vi a "Lapabi", digo, Hanabi mirándome terriblemente, aunque por supuesto sin soltarse del brazo de su coqueto novio.

Nos despedimos de nuestros demás compañeros y empezamos a caminar por la playa hasta unas casitas de madera que servían como puestos de ventas y nos sentamos frente a una… -¡Yo también quiero una ensalada!- dijo Hanabi después de que yo pidiera la mía y Naruto no perdió oportunidad para pedir una cerveza. Empezamos a hablar sobre el trabajo y otras cosas, a reírnos de las locuras de Kiba y de cómo, si no tenía un poco más de mesura al comer, iba a terminar como Chouji de gordo.

De un momento para otro Hanabi empezó a relatarle a Naruto cómo varios chicos habían estado coqueteándole con descaro y cómo ella los había despachado, a lo cual el atendía cortésmente y yo, por no ser entrometida, me concentré en mi monumental ensalada (que por cierto estaba deliciosa).

Llegó la hora de dormir y, al notar que Naruto y Hanabi no ingresaban al mismo hotel sino que continuaban su camino, me aventuré a preguntar porqué lo hacían.

-Es que nosotros nos estamos quedando en otro lugar… Ya sabes, las parejas necesitan privacidad- me respondió ella con voz melosa al tiempo que se despedían y, cuando ya se encontraban algo más alejados, me volteó a mirar con una sonrisa maldadosa en su cara, claro, sin soltarle el brazo a Naruto.

-Oyes Sakura- se me acercó Matsuri a preguntarme al oído, -¿qué le hiciste a Hanabi?-

-¿Ein? ¿Yo? Nada, si recién la conocí, ¿aqué viene esa pregunta?-

-Pues porque te mira como si fueras su peor enemiga, además ayer me dijo que le parecía el colmo que Naruto se comportara tan atento contigo-

-Vaya, yo llegué a pensar que era paranoia cuando sentía una mirada asesina dirigida hacia mí, aunque me parece una tontería que se enoje conmigo si Naruto quiere ser un buen compañero y colaborarme-

-Sólo ten cuidado, parece una chica muy celosa-

-Creo que es sólo tu impresión- contesté con ironía –seguro te lo estás imaginando-

-Jajajaja si, seguramente es SOOOLO mi imaginación. Ven, te mostraré la habitación-

Por motivos laborales tuve que viajar a ciertos lugares de difícil acceso (estaban ubicados mar adentro) completamente SOLA y con algo de miedo, ya que no conocía a nadie y. según tenía entendido, dichos lugares no se caracterizaban por ser muy tranquilos que digamos. Naruto ese fin de semana me había orientado lo mejor que había podido sobre cómo y a dónde llegar, además de con quién contactarme cuando llegara.

La semana que pasé lejos fue bastante dura… Totalmente alejada de la civilización, sin teléfono ni internet para poder comunicarme y rodeada de personas desconocidas en un lugar del que no podría salir corriendo en caso de necesidad. Me acostaba muy temprano para intentar no sentirme triste y sola y trabajaba muchísimas horas al día para acabar lo más pronto posible.

Mis esfuerzos habían dado frutos y, después de 3 horas de viaje en lancha por un mar bastante embravecido (incontables veces estuve a punto de ser lanzada fuera de la lancha por el embate de las olas), me encontraba de nuevo en tierra firme. Al dirigirme a un restaurante a desayunar me encontré con alguien que no esperaba, ni en mis más absurdas fantasías, ver por esos lares…


End file.
